Various compounds have been studied so far for the purpose of controlling harmful organisms, and such compounds have been practically used.
The specification of GB 895,431 A discloses that a benzoxazole compound is useful as a light-shielding agent and/or a microbicide. The specifications of GB 2,311,010 A and JP 49-43974 A disclose a benzoxazole compound as a production intermediate of a pharmaceutical compound. Chem. Pharm. Bull., 30(8), 2996 (1982) discloses a certain type of benzoxazole compound.